


The Time Alec and Magnus Both Messed Up (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Arguing, Family Feels, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Mistakes, Parenthood, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Alec y Magnus tienen una gran pelea en su normalmente pacífica relación y tienen que afrontar las repercusiones que tendrá en sus hijos.





	The Time Alec and Magnus Both Messed Up (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Alec and Magnus Both Messed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452580) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



Alec todavía estaba escapándose de la adrenalina de una buena cacería cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Isabelle lo había instado a que volviera al Instituto con ella y Jace para que lo revisaran, pero se sentía bien. Le dolía un poco el costado, pero en general, se sentía demasiado bien después de una pelea larga y dura con una gran victoria al final. Él y Jace no salían mucho juntos y habían tenido una pelea realmente buena que les permitió pelear juntos como lo habían hecho antes de tener tantas responsabilidades en el Instituto en mucho tiempo. Definitivamente había algo que decir acerca de cuán “viejo” Alec había estado sintiendo últimamente y solo tenía veintisiete años. En la actualidad tenía tantas responsabilidades adultas tanto en el trabajo como en su vida personal, por lo que una batalla con su parabatai a sus espaldas, como no habían peleado en más de un año, lo hacía sentirse bien.

—Estoy genial, Izzy. Iré a casa y dejaré que Magnus me ayude con las costillas doloridas. Solo me dieron ese golpe. Tal vez algún moratón, —dijo, girando su brazo para sentir la forma en que sus músculos laterales se movían.

Isabelle suspiró y negó con la cabeza cuando se separaron. —Si cambias de opinión, consigue que Magnus te haga un portal para que no tengas una descarga de adrenalina en tu camino de regreso y te duermas en el metro, —dijo y él simplemente le dio un abrazo y chocó contra Jace antes de girar. y dirigiéndose hacia ellos mientras continuaban con lo suyo.

Para cuando llegó a casa, sin embargo, comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez debería haber ido a la enfermería después de todo. Cuando la adrenalina comenzó a desaparecer, comenzó a cojear, y cuando se quitó el equipo para levantar su camisa, ni siquiera le puso una mano en la camisa antes de ver el brillo de la sangre haciendo que su camisa negra brillara en el oscuridad. Hizo una mueca, sabiendo que tendría que traer a Magnus para que le arreglara después de que se quitara el equipo, que no era lo que él tenía en mente cuando había planeado pasar la noche desnudándose con su novio.

* * * *

Magnus miró el reloj y suspiró. Había esperado que estuviera acostando a los niños con Alec, no antes de que Alec llegara a casa. Decidió darles unos pocos minutos más y fue a poner un montón de ropa en la lavadora, por si Alec llegaba a casa en los minutos siguientes. Sin embargo, acababa de poner la ropa en la lavadora y estaba buscando el detergente cuando los dos niños comenzaron a gritar.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

—¡PAPÁ, ES PA! ¡DE PRISA!

Magnus dejó caer la botella de detergente en su carrera para correr hacia la sala de estar, solo para casi tropezar cuando vio a los niños de pie al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Alec junto a la puerta abierta. —¡Alec! —Gritó, apresurándose a su lado. Tiró de los niños hacia atrás y cayó de rodillas, poniendo cuidadosamente una mano sobre la espalda de Alec mientras se inclinaba para comprobar si estaba respirando.

—¡Papi! —Sollozó Max, mirando a su padre con la mirada más aterrorizada en su rostro que Magnus había visto alguna vez. Rafael se agarró del brazo de Max, con los ojos muy abiertos y todo su cuerpo rígido e inmóvil.

Magnus no podía consolarlos todavía, porque tenía que revisar a Alec, solo para quedarse sin aliento cuando la chaqueta de Alec se abrió y pudo ver la sangre por todo su costado. —Max, Rafael, ve a buscar mi teléfono y llama al tío Jace. —Ambos se quedaron quietos y Magnus los miró. —¡Ahora! —Rafael y Max se apresuraron, corriendo hacia la mesita de noche de Magnus para coger su teléfono, y Magnus se volvió hacia Alec. —Alexander, —jadeó, levantándose la camisa. Pudo ver una herida a lo largo de sus costillas y hematomas a su alrededor. —Mierda, ¿qué hiciste? —Puso su mano sobre la herida, haciendo una mueca al sentir la sangre de Alec cubriéndole los dedos, y cerró los ojos, convocando la fuerza para tratar de curarlo. Sin embargo, la magia curativa no era su fuerte, así que realmente estaba preocupado.

Max regresó corriendo con el teléfono en la oreja. —¡El tío Jace dice que Pa estaba bien!, —Dijo, y Magnus tendió la mano para coger el teléfono.

—Jace, ¿qué hizo?, —Preguntó de inmediato.

—Magnus, realmente estaba bien. Estaba quejándose sus costillas, pero se sentía bien, no quería ir a la enfermería porque quería acostar a los niños, y él...

—Tiene un corte profundo a lo largo de su costado que se sangró hasta la rodilla de sus jeans, ¡Jace, no está bien!, —Argumentó Magnus.—¿Qué se lo hizo? ¿Era mágico, demoníaco o mundano?

Jace gritó algo y Magnus pudo escuchar que Isabelle gritaba algo. —Fue una valla. Una valla de metal. Alec trepó una valla mientras perseguía demonios y su camisa y su equipo se engancharon en ella. Tuvo que volver a subir para liberarse. Debe haberse cortado y no haberse dado cuenta.

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Oh, gracias a Dios. —Continuó curando el lado de Alec. —No soy el mejor en magia curativa, pero puedo curar algo tan fácil.

—¿Cómo está?, —Preguntó Jace. —¿Necesitas que vayamos? Si es así de simple, podría activar un iratze. Si él no fuera tan terco, lo habría hecho antes de llegar a casa. Conociéndolo, probablemente tenía demasiada prisa por llegar a casa para detenerse y controlarse.

Magnus miró a los aterrorizados niños y luego a Alec. —Sí, bueno, no lo hizo. Probablemente esté agotado y la pérdida de sangre encima lo hizo desmayarse. Miró hacia la pared. —Voy a hacerte un portal. ¿El vestíbulo funciona?, —Preguntó, y Jace estuvo de acuerdo. Magnus abrió el portal y luego colgó el teléfono, colocándolo en el suelo junto a él.

Jace llego solo, y Magnus retrocedió. Había sanado el corte, pero un iratze lo terminaría. —Dios, Alec, idiota, —dijo mientras agarraba la camisa de Alec del otro lado y la levantaba. Sacó su estela y activó el iratze de Alec. Jace miró a los niños y luego a Magnus, y dijo: —Yo me ocupo de este idiota por si quieres cuidar de ellos.

Magnus levantó la vista y suspiró. Hizo clic con los dedos, limpiando la sangre de sus manos al instante mientras se ponía de pie. Agarró a Max y Rafael y jaló a los dos contra él en un abrazo. —Tu Papá estará bien, —aseguró. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el pasillo. —Vamos a prepararnos para ir a la cama mientras el tío Jace ayuda a Papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Rafael sollozó. —¿Está realmente bien?, —Preguntó, y Magnus asintió, inclinándose para besarle la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Él estará bien. Lo prometo. Simplemente atrapó su camisa en una valla y se lastimó. Ni siquiera es tan malo, —aseguró, guiando a los niños por el pasillo para prepararlos para la cama.

Cuando metió a Rafael dentro, no dijo una palabra, lo que preocupaba a Magnus, pero solo le dio un beso de buenas noches y le susurró que dejaría su lámpara encendida para que Rafael no tuviese ningún mal sueño. Max, sin embargo, no permitió que Magnus se fuera después de que llegara a su habitación para meterlo en la cama. Siguió implorando una historia más, o un abrazo más, o para que Magnus también le diera un beso a Cookie, su querida amiga de la hora de acostarse. Cuando Magnus finalmente se puso de pie y le dijo a Max no más besos o historias, Max lo miró con grandes ojos acuosos y azules, y logró romper el corazón de Magnus en cuatro pequeñas palabras.

—¿Papá va a morir?

Magnus nunca había estado más enojado con Alec de lo que estaba en ese momento cuando tiró de Max en un abrazo más, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de Max. —No, Blueberry, tu Papá va a estar bien. Te lo prometo. Por la mañana, ya lo verás. Nos preparará el desayuno, como siempre. Solo necesitas ir a dormir y así te despertarás y lo verás, ¿está bien?

Max sollozó y asintió con la cabeza, abrazando fuerte a su peluche mientras se acomodaba de lado. —No quiero que Papá siga cazando demonios, —murmuró. —Si él no va a cazar, no se lastimará.

Magnus le dio un último beso. —Te amo, Maxi. Y tu Papá también te ama. Solo duerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —Max asintió, cerrando finalmente sus pequeños ojos. Magnus lo observó por un momento más y sintió que algo se rompía en su interior cuando vio que una lágrima se deslizaba por la esquina del ojo cerrado de Max y se deslizaba por su pequeña mejilla azul.

* * * *

Cuando Magnus regresó a la sala de estar, Jace tenía a Alec sentado en la mesa del comedor, bebiendo un poco de agua. Aún estaba pálido, pero parecía estar bien. Magnus se acercó y Alec dejó de hablar cuando lo vio. —Magnus, —dijo, y Magnus reprimió su ira por un momento mientras caminaba y se colocaba entre las rodillas de Alec para abrazarlo. Los brazos de Alec rodearon su cintura y Magnus presionó sus labios en la cabeza de Alec, abrazando a Alec contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien, Alec? —Magnus preguntó en voz baja y Alec se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo con un asentimiento.

—Estoy bien. Simplemente tuve tanta adrenalina de una cacería divertida que no me di cuenta de que estaba herido de esa manera. Pensé que quizás tenía algunas costillas magulladas, algo con lo que podrías ayudarme cuando llegue a casa, pero ni siquiera recuerdo haber cruzado la puerta, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. —Perdón por el desastre y por asustarte.

Magnus apretó los dientes y se apartó de Alec. —No soy yo el que te asusta, Alec, —dijo con dureza, un mordisco en su voz. —Los niños fueron los que te vieron desmayarse, no yo.

Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon. —Mierda.

—Sí, yo diría eso, —espetó Magnus. —¡Ni siquiera puedo creer que hayas venido a casa ensangrentado y colapsado frente a tus hijos por algo tan estúpido como no haber notado que estabas herido! —Magnus negó con la cabeza. —Es que... No puedo imaginar lo que pensabas que estabas haciendo cuando volvías a casa en vez de ir a la enfermería.

Alec le dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros avergonzado. —Solo quería llegar a casa contigo. —Se rió entre dientes y se sonrojó ligeramente. —Quiero decir, realmente, ¿por qué preferiría dejar que una enfermera me ayude a quitarme el equipo para arreglar algunas costillas magulladas en lugar de a mi novio?

Jace rió un poco, pero Magnus lo miró furioso, callándolo. —Bueno, buen trabajo, Alexander, —dijo Magnus rotundamente. —Estabas tan preocupado conmigo por desnudarte, y lo conseguiste, está bien. —Él lo miró con frialdad. —Mientras estabas cubierto de sangre. Justo delante de tus hijos de cinco y siete años. Uno de los cuales solo ha pasado seis meses sin estar cubierto con su propia sangre con la suficiente frecuencia. —Él aplaudió lentamente. —Excelentes habilidades para tomar decisiones allí. Nada dice “excelente líder” como dejar que tu puto libido desestime cualquier sentido común que te diga que vayas al Instituto y te revisen. —Se volvió hacia Jace. —Jace, gracias por arreglar al idiota de tu hermano cuando es demasiado estúpido como para arreglarse a sí mismo, —dijo con una fuerte dosis de sarcasmo dirigido a Alec. —Pero probablemente deberías irte antes de que los niños comiencen a despertar gritando por las pesadillas que seguramente tendrán después de ver a su padre tirado boca abajo en su propia sangre.

Magnus ignoró a Alec llamándolo por su nombre mientras giraba y los dejó allí para que pudiera prepararse para la cama.

* * * *

Alec se sintió como un gran imbécil todo el tiempo que se duchó y se preparó para la cama, pero nada superó la sensación de ser la peor persona en el mundo cuando llegó a la habitación y Magnus estaba llorando en silencio pero muy claro mientras yacía en la cama rodeado por la oscuridad. Alec se deslizó en la cama y se recostó frente a la espalda de Magnus, mirando la línea tensa de sus hombros mientras intentaba fingir estar dormido. Después de un momento, Alec no pudo evitarlo. Se deslizó hacia adelante y rodeó con su brazo a Magnus, presionando un beso en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Magnus, —susurró. —Lo jodí, lo siento.

Magnus sollozó húmedamente. —Max me preguntó si ibas a morir, —dijo rotundamente y la sangre de Alec se heló.

Sabía que no debía tratar de responder a eso, pero no soltó a Magnus mientras apoyaba su frente contra el cuello de Magnus.

* * * *

Como se esperaba, Magnus se despertó con los dos niños en la cama con ellos, acurrucados en cada uno de los brazos de Alec. Dejó escapar un suspiro áspero, frotándose una mano sobre la cara mientras veía a sus hijos dormir en el pecho de Alec. Alec estaba despierto, pero Magnus no tenía ganas de hablar con él, así que se levantó y comenzó a prepararse para el día.

Cuando Magnus salió del baño después de una larga ducha, encontró a Alec cocinando las tortitas de los niños. Rafael y Max parecían demasiado felices de estar con su padre como para preocuparse de lo asustados que habían estado la noche anterior, pero Magnus podía ver por la forma en que miraban a Alec cada vez que dejaba de hablar, era obvio que ambos seguían estando un un poco asustado de verlo herido. Se sentó a la mesa y Alec miró y sonrió. —Buenos días, Magnus, —dijo alegremente, y los nervios de Magnus se reflejaron en el hecho de que Alec parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada. No necesariamente quería que Alec actuara de forma totalmente culpable con los niños, pero realmente parecía que todo estaba bien ahora.

Magnus no le dijo nada a Alec, volviéndose en cambio para darle un beso a Max en la cara y luego se inclinó sobre la mesa para pasar una mano por el cabello de Rafael, un silencioso buenos días para sus bebés. —Papá, Pa está haciendo tortitas, —dijo Max y Magnus asintió.

—Lo veo. Pa hace unas tortitas deliciosas, ¿eh?, —Preguntó, y Rafael asintió ansiosamente.

—Me encantan las tortitas, —dijo alegremente, y Magnus sintió que algo de la tensión en su pecho se aclaraba al darse cuenta de que los niños se habían recuperado bastante bien del susto que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Cuando Alec les sirvió el desayuno, se sentó al lado de Rafael, frente a Magnus. —Aquí tienes, —dijo, dándole a Magnus su plato mientras se sentaba. —Especial solo para Papá, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y Magnus bajó la vista para ver una tortita en forma de corazón en su plato.

—Ew, Pa, ¿por qué estás coqueteando con Papá con el desayuno?, —Preguntó Max, haciendo una mueca.

Alec movió sus cejas hacia Max. —Porque Papá es más dulce que el jarabe, —dijo solo para hacer que Max les hiciera caras asqueadas a los dos. Rafael solo se rió de la reacción de Max.

Magnus solía pensar que las tortitas en forma de corazón de Alec eran adorables, pero todavía estaba enojado con él, por lo que solo lo frustraba más. Alec parecía pensar que solo porque los chicos no habían roto a llorar histéricamente, que todo estaba perdonado, pero Magnus no podía evitar estar enojado más con Alec simplemente encogiéndose de hombros por lo molesto que había estado Magnus que por lo que Alec había hecho.

Magnus entendió que Alec estaba jodido y lo sabía, y todo el mundo estaba jodido, pero la forma en que parecía pensar que todo estaría bien después de lo mal que había asustado a Magnus y sus hijos hacían que Magnus se sintiera cada vez más molesto con él.

—¿Magnus? ¿No te gustan tus tortitas? —Preguntó Alec expectante, y Magnus asintió.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Alec, —dijo, agarrando su tenedor para cavar en su desayuno, ignorando la mirada que Alec le estaba dando desde el otro lado de la mesa.

* * * *

Después del desayuno, los chicos corrieron a jugar a la sala de estar donde Magnus aún podía verlos mientras limpiaba. Alec había ido a contestar su teléfono, y cuando regresó, Magnus tuvo una sensación de depresión. —¿Más trabajo?, —Preguntó y Alec sacudió la cabeza, apoyándose en el mostrador al lado de donde Magnus lavaba los platos.

—James quería que yo entrara, pero le dije que me tomaría el día para pasar con mi familia, —dijo y Magnus asintió.

—Buena idea. Si te vas a ir a trabajar, los niños probablemente se pondrán furiosos si te lastiman nuevamente, —dijo honestamente Magnus. —Max de todos modos trató de ocultar tu teléfono antes, —dijo y Alec parecía sorprendido, obviamente, había perdido esa parte.

Alec asintió a los platos. —Sé de hecho que no tienes que hacer eso a mano, —dijo, sonriendo en broma. —Vamos. Solo déjalos y únete a nosotros. —Se inclinó más cerca de Magnus. —Vamos a ver un poco de televisión. Los chicos...

—Los chicos quieren que te quedes con ellos para que no te vayas y mueras, pero en este momento, realmente no quiero hablar contigo, —dijo bruscamente Magnus. Alec pareció sorprendido.

—Magnus...

—No 'Magnus', —argumentó Magnus.

Alec se erguía, cada vez más claramente molesto. —¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para demostrarte que lo siento? ¡Dije que lo siento!

Magnus dejó caer la olla en el fregadero, sin preocuparse por el ruido que hizo mientras se giraba para enfrentar a Alec. —Sé que lo lamentas, y acepto tus disculpas, Alec, pero eso no significa que lo que hiciste no esté todavía mal y aunque no esté herido, —exclamó, con los ojos encendidos. —El hecho de que sientas que lo lamentas, no deshace lo que hiciste, y no tengo que ir ¡’oh, está bien' cuando no está bien —Negó con la cabeza. —Entonces ve a jugar con tus hijos. Asegúrate de que estás bien. No te pongas a mirarme porque que quieres follarme más tarde y esperar que supere lo que hiciste y lo que me molestó...

—Oh, Dios mío, —Alec gimió de frustración. —¡Ese fue UN comentario! ¡No omití ir a la enfermería solo para intentar follarte, Magnus! ¡Era una broma sobre desnudarse, ni siquiera una muy buena! ¡Quería volver a casa para ver a nuestros hijos antes de ir a la cama! Estaba lleno de adrenalina, así que no sentí el dolor hasta que fue demasiado tarde y lo siento. Nunca quise que nuestros hijos me vieran de esa manera, y sabes que me rompe el corazón ¡Max te preguntó si iba a morir! ¡No entiendo por qué no puedes superarlo!

Magnus apretó los dientes. —¡No debería tener que simplemente superarlo!, —Gritó. —Acepto tu disculpa, acepto que sabes que lo que hiciste fue una cosa estúpida, y acepto que lamentas haber lastimado a tu familia, ¡pero aún tengo derecho a sentir lo que siento! Así que solo dame tiempo para sentirme tan enojado, frustrado y molesto como quiera en lugar de esperar que lo supere.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. —Eres tan emocional a veces...

—Y a veces eres un maldito cazador de sombras, —le gritó Magnus. —¡La gente normal tiene emociones! ¡No pasa nada si necesito tiempo para procesar mis emociones!

—Sí, Magnus, soy un maldito cazador de sombras, —respondió Alec. —Soy un cazador de sombras que hizo su trabajo, tome una mala decisión sobre la atención médica, ¡y ahora me estás dando un infierno por ello sin NINGUNA RAZÓN!, —Dijo en voz alta y Magnus gruñó de frustración.

—Y el hecho de que pienses que no es una razón es una locura, Alec. ¡Eres tan ignorante pensar que no debería tener tiempo para lidiar con lo que estoy sintiendo!

—¡Estás siendo demasiado duro por algo que ya me tiene como una mierda cuando lo único que quiero es pasar un buen día con mi familia! —Alec discutió en voz alta, y antes de que Magnus pudiera responder, pasó como un torbellino y se dirigió hacia el televisor encendido con los niños, dejando a Magnus lleno de cosas que quería decir sin tener a nadie a quien decírselo.

* * * *

Era obvio para Alec que los niños lo habían escuchado a él y a Magnus gritar, pero no dijeron nada, incluso si miraron entre él y Magnus toda la mañana mientras todos se sentaban juntos en el sofá viendo una película infantil. En realidad, era la favorita de Alec, Brave, lo que hacía más fácil ignorar la incorrección que sentía entre él y Magnus. Rafael y Max se sentaron entre ellos, pero se sentía como mil millas, no dos diminutas traseros, que lo separaban de Magnus.

* * * *

Magnus odiaba sentirse así. Él y Alec habían pasado todo el día con los niños, viendo televisión, jugando y leyendo, pero no se habían dicho una palabra más allá de las necesarias. Estaba enojado con Alec por desestimar sus sentimientos y estaba enojado consigo mismo por lo mucho que dolía no poder disfrutar de este raro día en el que todos estaban juntos durante todo el día.

No era la primera vez que peleaban, pero normalmente no se sentía tan grande. Hubo días en que Magnus y Alec se enojaban e incluso hubo algunos gritos, aunque no muchos, pero siempre lucharon y luego superaron lo que había sucedido. Y casi nunca era algo tan serio. Alec había hecho una estúpida elección que afectaba a los niños esta vez, no solo a Magnus, y Magnus no podía fingir que lo había superado. No quería seguir lastimando a Alec enojándose con él, pero no podía desconectar la parte de él que estaba tan molesta por lo que sus hijos habían experimentado la noche anterior.

Después de la cena, cuando Alec les estaba leyendo a los niños, Magnus finalmente terminó de lavar la ropa y se subió a la secadora para doblar un poco de ropa que no había hecho ayer, ya que Alec lo había asustado. Normalmente lo hacía con magia, pero solo quería unos minutos para tratar de no pensar.

* * * *

Alec llevó a los niños a la cama con Magnus, ninguno de los dos se hablaba mientras arropaban a los niños, pero después de que salieron de la habitación de Rafael, Magnus desapareció por el pasillo y Alec sacudió la cabeza, yendo al baño para prepararse para ir a la cama temprano. No quería lidiar con sentarse con Magnus en silencio. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero eso no lo hizo menos molesto.

Sin embargo, después de dar vueltas durante un rato, no acostumbrado a dormir sin Magnus, finalmente se quedó dormido solo para despertarse y ver que Rafael se metió en la cama con él. Rodó hasta encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío, y Rafael lo notó claramente también. —¿Dónde está Papá?, —Preguntó, con aspecto asustado de repente. —¿Papá está bien?

Alec se sentó rápidamente, el miedo se disparó cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía. —Espera, —le dijo a Rafael, besando su mejilla.—Quédate aquí, y yo iré a buscarlo. —Se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación, solo para abrir la puerta y hacer que Max se encontrará con sus piernas.

—¿Pa? ¿Vas a salir?, —Preguntó Max, agarrando su pijama de repente. —¡No, no te vayas!

Alec lo hizo callar, levantándolo, incluso si se estaba ya grande para hacer eso. —Hey, todo está bien, —prometió, llevándolo a la cama donde Rafael estaba esperando.

Max se dio cuenta de que Magnus había desaparecido y se quedó sin aliento. —¿Dónde está Papá?! —Preguntó frenéticamente.

—Está bien. Voy a ir buscarlo para ti, —dijo Alec mientras colocaba a Max en la cama con Rafael, quien de inmediato agarró fuerte a su hermano.

—¿Papá está herido?, —Preguntó Max, y Alec negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, no, estoy seguro de que solo se ha quedado hasta tarde, eso es todo. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Está todo bien, —repitió, besando a los dos niños antes de ir a ver dónde estaba Magnus.

Salió y vio que todo estaba en silencio en la sala de estar y en la cocina, por lo que se dirigió a la oficina de Magnus, solo para fruncir el ceño cuando la encontró también vacía. Él tuvo un pensamiento y casi lo descartó, pero de todos modos fue al dormitorio de invitados. Cuando miró dentro, sintió un alivio sorprendente y una sensación de hundimiento cuando vio que Magnus estaba dormido allí. Pensó en despertarlo y decirle que los chicos lo estaban buscando, pero honestamente no estaba seguro de que Magnus respondiera bien a eso, así que simplemente regresó a su habitación solo.

Cuando él entró, les sonrió a los dos muchachos. —Papá se quedó dormido trabajando, eso es todo, —aseguró, arrastrándose hacia la cama. Él tomó a sus hijos en sus brazos, abrazándolo cerca. —¿Qué tal si dormís un poco más, está bien? Lo prometo, todo está bien.

Mientras los niños se acurrucaban contra él, realmente esperaba no haber mentido a sus hijos.

* * * *

Magnus se sintió bastante mal después de una pobre noche de sueño, y pudo ver que no era el único. Alec se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, inclinó la cabeza tristemente sobre la taza de café en sus manos. Magnus pasó junto a él y fue a servirse una taza de café también.

—Los chicos entraron en nuestra habitación anoche y tenían miedo de que te hubiera sucedido algo cuando no estuviste allí, —dijo Alec con voz áspera.

El corazón de Magnus se hundió y apoyó la cabeza contra los armarios. —¿Estaban bien?, —Preguntó Magnus, y Alec suspiró.

—Sí. Les dije que te dormiste trabajando, —explicó Alec. —Todavía están durmiendo en nuestra cama.

Magnus se apartó del mostrador y pasó junto a Alec. —Probablemente deberíamos despertarlos juntos, entonces. —No se detuvo a esperar, pero escuchó a Alec levantarse y unirse a él mientras se dirigían a su habitación. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, sin embargo, Magnus levantó una mano para detener a Alec cuando escuchó a los chicos hablar. Ambos compartieron una mirada y se pararon junto a la puerta, escuchando.

—Pero si Papá y Pa no se quieren, ¿qué pasaría si no vuelven a gustarse?, —Preguntó Max en voz baja.

—No sé, —dijo Rafael. —¿Alguna vez los has visto dejar de gustarse el uno al otro y no volver a la normalidad?, —Preguntó.

—¡No! ¡Papá y Pa siempre se aman! ¡No sé por qué ya no se quieren!, —Respondió Max. —¿Y qué pasa si Papá y Pa gritan de nuevo? No me gusta oír gritar, y gritaban, y nunca gritan. ¿Qué pasa si me gritan?

Rafael dijo algo que no podían oír pero luego habló más claro. —Al menos no pueden devolverte si cambian de opinión. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaran de amarse y me delataran?

Magnus se habría derrumbado si los brazos de Alec no lo hubiesen atrapado cuando se desmoronaron, estalló en lágrimas silenciosas, se dio una palmada en la boca para no asustar peor a los niños. Alec lo maltrató para darle la vuelta, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, y Magnus agarró la camisa de Alec, aferrándose a él y Alec se alejó tambaleante de la puerta, llevándolos a ambos por el pasillo para que los niños no los oyeran.

—Alec, —sollozó y Alec negó con la cabeza, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Podía sentir los hombros de Alec temblar mientras él, también, rompía a llorar.

Magnus no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo él y Alec estuvieron allí, abrazados mientras sus corazones se rompían, pero cuando finalmente tuvo la fuerza suficiente, se apartó de Alec, que parecía dolido por dejar ir a Magnus. —Yo solo... necesito un minuto. Te amo, te prometo que no eres tú esta vez, —balbuceó, tirando de Alec para besar su frente. —Simplemente no puedo, todavía no. Dame un minuto, —dijo, y se alejó.

—Magnus, —intentó Alec, extendiendo la mano hacia él, pero Magnus abrió un portal y lo atravesó antes de que Alec pudiera agarrarlo de nuevo.

* * * *

Alec estaba preocupado por Magnus, dondequiera que se hubiera ido, pero también le hizo entender por qué Magnus había estado tan molesto. Preocuparse por Magnus fue la peor sensación hasta que se dio cuenta de lo asustados que estaban los niños. Él lo odiaba. Odiaba que sus hijos tuvieran miedo. Estaba enojado con Magnus por asustarlos así, y finalmente comenzó a entender realmente porque había estado tan enojado Magnus. Él realmente no podía culparlo después de sentirse de esta manera, también.

Quería asegurarles a los niños que él y Magnus todavía se amaban, pero que quería esperar a que Magnus volviera a casa para que todos pudieran sentarse y hablar juntos como familia.

—¿Pa? —Alec miró a Rafael, que estaba sentado en el suelo, acariciando al presidente Miau, quien claramente estaba absorbiendo la atención.

—Sí, ¿Rafe?, —Preguntó, y Rafael lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Papá y tú van a divorciarse?

Alec gimió. —Rafael, no, por supuesto que no. —Extendió la mano y jaló a Rafael para que se pusiera de pie, guiándolo hacia él. Puso una mano a cada lado de la cintura de Rafael, mirándolo a la cara. —Papá y yo nos amamos, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo, lo único en este mundo que cualquiera de nosotros ama más que a los demás son tú y Max. Nos enojamos, —admitió en voz baja. —Nos enojamos el uno con el otro y estoy bastante seguro de que es principalmente mi culpa, y me siento mal por eso, pero podemos enojarnos sin que no dejemos de querernos. Es solo una pelea. Sabes cómo tú y Max se pelean a veces, —señaló. —Tú y Max nunca os peleis por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?, —preguntó, y Rafael asintió con la cabeza. Alec sonrió con tristeza. —Te prometo que Papá y yo dejaremos de estar enojados y volveremos a ser felices otra vez. Los adultos se enojan el uno con el otro, también, algunas veces.

Rafael parecía algo aliviado. —Entonces, ¿no te divorciarás?

—No, —dijo con firmeza. —Aunque, realmente no podemos divorciarnos, —agregó.

Max, a quien Alec no había notado que entraba, habló. —¿Qué es 'divorciado'?, —Preguntó, viniendo a saltar al sofá junto a Alec.

Rafael lo miró. —Cuando los adultos no quieren estar más tiempo casados. Estaba en la televisión. La mamá y el Papá dejaron de vivir juntos y se mudaron y los niños tuvieron que vivir con la madre, no con los dos.

Max jadeó. —¿VAIS A DIVORCIAROS?! —Gritó horrorizado, y Alec negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, no, no, —dijo con firmeza. —Como le dije a Rafael, amo a tu Papá y vamos a estar bien. Nuestra familia no va a ningún lado. Hice una tontería y Papá se enojó y me enojé con él por estar enojado. Acabamos de tener una discusión como tú y Rafi. Todo va a bien.

Max parecía aliviado. —Bien, porque no puedes divorciarte, —dijo con severidad, haciendo sonreír a Alec.

—Como le decía a Rafi, Max, no podemos divorciarnos porque no estamos casados, —señaló Alec. —Papá es mi novio. No estamos casados.

Max hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz. —¿Por qué demonios no?, —Preguntó, y Alec se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Max Lightwood!, —Dijo con severidad. —¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así? Eso no es un lenguaje agradable, en absoluto, —reprendió Alec.

Max se encogió de hombros. —Tío Jace, —dijo simplemente y Alec dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado.

Rafael lo distrajo diciendo: —¿Por qué Papá y tú no están casados? —Miró a Max. —Los adultos se casan cuando se quieren, entonces ¿por qué no estás casado con Papá?

Alec trató de responder, pero después de un momento, tarareó. —En realidad... no lo sé. —Frunció el ceño. —Huh. Simplemente nunca hemos hablado de eso.

Max puso los ojos en blanco. —Pa, tienes que casarte con Papá, no seas tonto. Papá es lindo y le gustas, tienes que casarte con gente guapa como tú.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Alec, riéndose. —¿Crees que Papá querría casarse conmigo?, —Bromeó, y Max asintió con la cabeza como si fuera demasiado estúpido para que lidiara con él.

—Papá te ama, Pa. Deja de ser tonto, —instruyó y Rafael solo asintió, sonriendo alegremente.

Alec miró el reloj y, aunque le preocupaba que Magnus pudiera volver pronto, decidió que podía arriesgarse. —Sabes, fui bastante malo con Papá, —dijo, inclinándose más cerca de ellos para susurrar conspiracionalmente. —Entonces, para compensarlo, ¿por qué no vienen a ayudarme a recoger algo para Papá y él querrá casarse conmigo? —Los miró a los dos y ambos comenzaron a emocionarse.

—¡Tienes que darle un anillo! ¡Papá ama los anillos! —Dijo Max. —¡Collares y anillos son sus favoritos!

Alec sonrió, ya teniendo una idea. —Bien. Vamos a buscar nuestros zapatos y chaquetas y podemos conseguir un anillo muy especial para Papá, —dijo, y los dos niños vitorearon emocionados antes de correr a sus habitaciones a gran velocidad. Alec honestamente nunca había pensado en pedirle a Magnus que se casara con él antes, porque ya estaban tan juntos como podrían estarlo, pero sabía que Magnus apreciaría el gesto.

* * * *

Magnus había ido a visitar a Ragnor, uno de sus amigos más antiguos, porque sabía que Ragnor no lo dejaría revolcarse en su angustia. Tampoco se equivocó al hacerlo, porque después de contarle su historia entre sollozos, Ragnor le dijo que no entrara en pánico y le recordó que tenía que sentarse con sus hijos y hablar con ellos. Magnus sabía muy bien que estaba en lo correcto y equivocado en el comportamiento de él y de Alec los últimos días, pero necesitaba que su viejo amigo se pusiera a trabajar.

Para cuando regresó a casa, no tenía ganas de una dura conversación con su familia, pero estaba ansioso por resolver todos estos horribles sentimientos y recuperar su felicidad.

Cuando llegó a casa, casi esperaba que los niños corrieran, por lo que se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina cuando llegó a casa. —¿Qué es todo esto?, —Preguntó, acercándose para ver a Max y Rafael en sus asientos normales y Alec en los suyos, pero sin nada sobre la mesa. —¿Me esperaban chicos?, —Preguntó preocupado mientras tomaba asiento también.

—Papá, tú y Pa tienen que hablar, —dijo Max severamente y Alec se rió entre dientes, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

Magnus sonrió tristemente y miró a Max y Rafael. —Sé que lo hacemos. Realmente no hemos sido los mejores Papá y Pa en los últimos días, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, extendiendo la mano para tomar la manita de Max en la suya. Magnus tomó aliento y lo dejó salir antes de continuar. —Chicos, quiero que los dos sepan que, pase lo que pase, Papá y yo los amamos a los dos, —subrayó, mirando directamente a Rafael. —Sois las cosas más importantes en este mundo entero y los amamos. Nunca dejaré que nada te aleje de mí. —Miró a Rafael. —Eres nuestro bebé, Rafe. Al igual que Max. Nunca pienses ni por un segundo que alguna vez te dejaremos ir por cualquier motivo.

—Absolutamente, —asintió Alec, extendiendo la mano para poner su mano en el hombro de Rafael. —No importa cuánto tiempo te tengamos, eres nuestro hijo y tú eres el hermano de Max y nunca permitiríamos que nadie nos alejara de ti. A veces podemos estar en desacuerdo, pero nunca estaremos en desacuerdo en que seáis nuestros hijos.

Rafael pareció aliviado y miró a Magnus. —Todavía amas a Papá, ¿verdad? Porque realmente lo siente, lo sé. Y él te ama, lo prometo.

—Oh, sé que lo hace, Rafe, —suspiró Magnus, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Por supuesto que todavía amo a Pa, eso nunca va a cambiar, —dijo con firmeza. —Estaba enojado y herido e hizo me enojara con él, pero siempre lo amo, incluso cuando me vuelve loco.

Alec asintió. —Y sé que él me ama, Rafe. Podríamos pelear, pero como expliqué antes, no es diferente a cuando tú y Max luchan, podríamos pelear, pero lo superaremos lo suficientemente rápido todas las veces. Porque sé que tu Papá nunca hará algo tan malo como para hacerme incapaz de superarlo, y él sabe que nunca haré algo tan malo como para no poder superarlo. Los adultos también cometen errores, e hice uno malo, y lo lastimé, pero nunca pensé que no me perdonaría eventualmente.

Magnus se volvió hacia Alec y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Y no debería haber asustado a los niños anoche de la manera en que lo hice. Lo siento mucho, querido.

Alec negó con la cabeza. —No, lo entiendo. Realmente lo hago. Lo arruiné y no te culpo. Me siento tan frustrado algunas veces.

—Lo sé, yo también lo hago, —estuvo de acuerdo Magnus en voz baja. Se volvió hacia los niños. —Lo siento por haberos asustados chicos. Estaba triste y dejé que os asustara chicos y lo siento. Pa y yo estamos bien. Las únicas personas en este mundo que amo más que tu Papá sois vosotros.

Max y Rafael comenzaron a sonreír realmente amplio y Magnus levantó una ceja con curiosidad, pero Max solo se rió. —Lo sabemos, Papá, porque Pa está haciendo eso, —dijo, y Rafael saltó en su silla con entusiasmo, señalando a la izquierda de Magnus.

Magnus se giró en confusión solo para quedarse sin aliento al ver que Alec se había deslizado de su silla y estaba arrodillado junto a su silla con una dulce, tímida y sonrojada sonrisa. —Alexander, ¿qué estás haciendo?, —Preguntó sin aliento, y Alec levantó la mano. Magnus supo en el instante en que vio el anillo de oro en forma de león que sostenía una gran esmeralda brillante en su boca exactamente lo que era ese anillo. Era el anillo familiar de los Lightwood.

Alec se acercó y tomó la mano de Magnus, llevándola a sus labios para besarla. —Bueno, nuestros hijos me recordaron algo antes, y me di cuenta de que te había fallado de una manera que había escapado por completo a mi aviso. —Se sentó más alto, mirando a Magnus a los ojos. —Magnus Bane, eres el amor de mi vida y el padre de mis hijos, y sin embargo, en casi cuatro años que he compartido una vida, un hogar y una familia contigo, nunca pensé en compartir otra cosa contigo. Mi nombre. —Tragó saliva cuando su voz se quebró y levantó el anillo que sostenía. —¿Te casarás conmigo, Magnus?

Magnus honestamente nunca había pensado en el hecho de que no estaban casados. Recordaba haber descrito a Alec como su esposo cuando conoció a Rafael, porque en todos los aspectos excepto en el nombre, eran como una pareja casada. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Alec le preguntó, todo el corazón de Magnus estaba diciendo, y lo estaba cantando en alto, era una palabra. —Sí.

Alec brillaba, una sonrisa cegadora y hermosa se apoderaba de su rostro. —¿Sí?, —Preguntó, y Magnus asintió vigorosamente, bastante seguro de que su propia sonrisa era igual de cegadora.

—Sí. —Alec deslizó el anillo de Lightwood en su dedo y soltó una carcajada, abrazó a Alec con los brazos. —Sí, sí, sí, Alexander, ¡absolutamente sí!

Alec se deslizó de una rodilla a ambas rodillas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, presionando un beso en su hombro. —Te amo, —dijo, retrocediendo para mirar a Magnus a los ojos. —Lo siento por los últimos días, pero te amo, así que espero ansiosamente todas las otras peleas tontas que tendremos en el futuro.

Magnus se rió y asintió, presionando sus frentes juntas. —Absolutamente, cariño. Estoy seguro de que todavía habrá un número molesto de ellas en la familia Lightwood-Bane.

Alec zumbó, mirándolo a los ojos. —Magnus y Alec Lightwood-Bane. Me gusta eso, —dijo y Magnus se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente.

—Yo también, —dijo. Le guiñó un ojo a Alec. —También me encanta el sonido de Max Lightwood-Bane y Rafael Lightwood-Bane, ¿no?, —Preguntó, y ambos sonrieron cuando escucharon los excitados jadeos de ambos niños.

Alec y Magnus miraron hacia un lado y Alec sacudió su cabeza, haciendo señas a los niños. —Venid aquí, —dijo, y Magnus se volvió para extender un brazo para los niños sin soltar su abrazo con Alec, dejando escapar un suave 'oof' cuando Max chocó con sus costillas.

Rafael también se abrió camino hacia allí, y Magnus observó con tanta alegría en su corazón que Alec cerró los ojos y besó ambas pequeñas cabelleras oscuras entre ellos, recordándole a Magnus que, a pesar de los errores que podía cometer a veces, Alexander Lightwood era el hombre más maravilloso y el padre más amoroso que Magnus había conocido. Magnus tuvo que contener un chillido de emoción cuando se dio cuenta de que pronto podría agregar otro apodo a 'hombre maravilloso' y 'padre amoroso'.

El esposo de Magnus.


End file.
